


We're Cursed

by NeurovascularEntrapta



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, AoS s3 ep8, F/F, Many Heads One Tale, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. AU, That scene with the first FS kiss, WhiteRose as FitzSimmons, whiterose week prompt: curse, wrw2020, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurovascularEntrapta/pseuds/NeurovascularEntrapta
Summary: “D’you think that I’mnotangry? I’m sick to my stomach—I’mfurious—but not at you! 'Cause we're cursed! The freakingcosmoswants us to be apart!”(It's literally the scene when FitzSimmons kiss for the first time - except it's WhiteRose.)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	We're Cursed

“Where do you get off?”

Ruby’s irritated voice drew Weiss from her thoughts, causing her to look up as her partner entered the lab and approached their shared workstation.

“Are you seriously mad at me?” Ruby asked in disbelief.

Weiss set down the notes she’d been examining. “I’m mad at myself for roping you into this, it’s not fair,” she responded, rubbing exhaustion from her eyes. “And mad that you’re so willing to help.”

“So,” Ruby huffed, “I’m supposed to, what? What do you expect?”

“I don’t know, get angry!” Weiss snapped, gesturing vaguely at Ruby. “I cannot fathom any way out of this without hurting somebody I care about.”

“D’you think that I’m _not_ angry?” Ruby countered. “I’m sick to my stomach—I’m _furious_ —but not at you! 'Cause we're cursed!” She threw an arm up in frustration. “The freaking _cosmos_ wants us to be apart!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “The cosmos doesn’t _want_ anything—” 

“Yeah, well I beg to differ.” Ruby’s voice began to shake. “Cause we had _years_ , side by side—never occurred to us. And then when it does, we don’t have the courage to talk about it.”

Weiss stepped closer as she shot back, “Well, you only mentioned it at the bottom of the sea facing certain death.”

“You wait till I’m bound for a war on an aircraft carrier and then you get swept off”—Ruby made a sweeping motion with her arm—“to some far-flung planet—with _her_.” Ruby gestured to the photo currently on Weiss’s desktop screen. “Top marks, pilot astronaut hero lady.”

Weiss’s voice choked with restrained tears. “I would do anything to—“

“Do you love her?” Ruby asked, her voice growing quiet.

“I don’t know, I think…” Weiss paused, puzzling through her feelings before answering. “…Yes.”

“Yeah.” Ruby hung her head, unable to hold back her own tears. “Yeah, ’course you do. ’Course you do, she’s strong, and smart, and you gave each other hope on the edge of nowhere.”

“Don’t do this, Ruby.”

“You think I didn’t look for dirt on her?” Ruby’s frustration returned, and she slammed a hand on the counter as she stepped closer. “I did. And there’s _nothing_.”

Weiss met her gaze as Ruby stared her down, watery silver eyes rimmed red with heartache. Her own blue eyes glinted with the tears she could no longer contain as her heart was further torn apart.

“I _can’t_ hate her, she’s great”—Ruby couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of her, spilling like the tears now pouring down her face.—“Why else would you fall for her? She did everything right—”

“And you dove through a hole in the universe for me!” Weiss shouted.

Ruby spared one moment of hesitation before surging forward, kissing Weiss with fervor and gripping her waist. Notebooks and loose pages were knocked from the counter and scattered onto the floor, ignored as Weiss returned the kiss with equal passion.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started. Ruby pulled away and took a step back. Both women panted and caught their breaths, reeling from the charged intensity in the air yet unwilling to separate further.

Weiss stepped forward into Ruby’s space, gently taking her partner’s face in her hands and pressing another, slower kiss to her mouth. No less fervent than before, this kiss lasted for a longer moment as Ruby relaxed into the embrace. Her arms encircled Weiss’s waist and held her close, their bodies melding together as they expressed a decade-old affection, one that went beyond the partnership and friendship they’d cultivated during their time at the Academy, out in the field, and across unknown galaxies—a desire that had been growing steadily yet kept contained for so long.

They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breaths this time. Weiss caressed Ruby’s face with her thumb, untold tenderness in her blue eyes as she looked up into molten silver. Before she could lean into another kiss, Ruby pulled back again. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ruby whispered, “We’re cursed.”

Weiss felt the tears well up again as Ruby stepped back and turned away to collect herself. Choking on a sob, Weiss wiped at her face before kneeling to pick up her scattered notes, when a certain logo caught her eye from its upside-down position. 

Her blood ran cold and her mind raced through possible connections as she picked up the paper that would lead S.H.I.E.L.D. to their next mission against Hydra. “Ruby,” she spoke up as she examined the image. “Come take a look at this.”

Talking about their relationship would have to wait.


End file.
